The present inventors recognized a need to provide information consumers relational and event information about entities, such as companies, persons, cities, that are mentioned in electronic documents, particularly financial documents. For example, documents, such as news feeds, SEC (Securities and Exchange Commission) filings may indicate that Company A merged with or is rumored to be merging with Company B, or that Company C announced actual or projected earnings of X dollars per share.
However, because of language variations and the unstructured nature of many of the documents, automatically discerning the relational and event information about these entities is difficult and time consuming even with state-of-the art computing equipment.